Return of the Darlings
by KyleighBug
Summary: It's been almost 4 yrs since the Darlings' adventures in Neverland. They haven't seen Peter, but he's seen them. What's happened to Peter? Well, he changed... Wendy will soon be 18, John's 14, and Michael's 9. Will Peter return and take them back to Neverland or not? Rated "T", just in case... ;P Wendy X Peter, and possible Tigerlily X John...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, my name is Kyleigh and I am absolutely in love with Peter Pan! My parents call me the Lost Girl of Neverland or the Neverlandian Princess. I thought I'd give a go at creating my own little story here. I write this story two times, one on paper to get my ideas somewhere ('cause I SUCK with technology), and then on the computer to put it up. Reviews will be mighty helpful, but I have A LOT of material on paper already, so I'll still update. If you leave a review, it'll help me update sooner. BTW, this is based on the Peter Pan movie by Disney in 1953!**

**ENJOY!**

_ It had been three years, eleven months, and seventeen days since Wendy, John, and Michael had returned home to their parents after their marvelous adventures with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. Wendy would be turning eighteen in two months. And, once again, she had fallen asleep while writing stories and drawing spectacular depictions of her time in Neverland. And there he was, standing on her windowsill, staring at his sleeping beauty. He hadn't come to her house and checked on her nor her brothers in four months, much too long for his liking. But, then again, when he often felt he couldn't go on another day without seeing the Darlings, he often reminded himself that they hadn't seen him in almost four years._

_ "Peter," Wendy mumbled his name. At the mentioning of him, he slid into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He then noticed she was still asleep._

**PETER'S POV**

There sheis, Wendy Daring. She is asleep at the desk she has many papers on. When she mumbles my name in her sleep, I am surprised and afraid she has seen me, so I hide in the shadows. When I realize she is actually asleep, I took notice of how cute her voice had sounded. Stop thinking like that Pan! I reprimand myself. She is the friend I admire most. I had been really sad when the Darling kids had left me and Neverland and returned home. I was sometimes mad at them, but I remembered how they had looked at their parents when they returned. I knew they were happy to have gone home, but I also knew they missed Neverland. I would occasionally stop by London and see how they were doing. Most of my trips were made in the middle of the night, when they were asleep, but I had come to their home twice during the day, and had only seen Michael. Wendy had stirred again. I was early in the morning. The clock on her wall read five fifty-five, at least I think… When the Darlings left, I learned time so I knew what time it was and what day it was in London. I had asked the high court, made of the three Indian chiefs, six different Fairies, four elves, and one dwarf to change our time in Neverland to be the exact same as London. They agreed, since it wasn't a big deal, and so I now have the same time as Londoners. Suddenly, a door in the clock opened, a bird came out, and loud bird songs blasted through the air. Wendy sat straight up in the chair she was slouched in, and I flew away as fast as possible.

**WENDY'S POV**

Oh! That blasted clock had once again wakened me from my wondrous dreams, and dragged me back into reality. I got up from the desk I had fallen asleep at, again, realizing there was a delightful breeze coming in through the window. It smelled so good, like spring, and new beginnings, and… hmm, I can't quite put my finger on the last one, but it was familiar. Wow, wow, wow! When had the window come open!? I remember closing it last night! Oh well!

I walked into the walk-in closet my room had. My room is the nursery and the adjacent room now. The adjacent room is my closet and storage, and the nursery my bedroom. I continued to share the nursery with my brothers until I was fifteen. My mother finally sided with my father and decided I needed a room of my own. I had pleaded with them to let me stay in the nursery. John and Michael offered to move out, because they knew how important it was to me. So, the boys moved to the second floor of the house. And I refused, and still refuse to see it as growing up. I still tell stories to the boys every night before bed and play Pirates and other games with my brothers, though lately, John, being fourteen, sometimes thought he was much too old for, and I quote, "such childish things." I put on black pants that come just a centimeter off the knee, and a blue blouse. I slide on my docksiders, which are WAY more comfortable than any heels or even flats I own. I head down to the second floor and go to my brother's connected rooms. I hear whispers coming from Michael's shut door. I knock, and hear feet scurrying across the floor, and the creaking of springs as two mischievous boys try to cover up being awake. I walk right in and say,

"You two would make bad spies, and even worse Lost Boys."

"Oh, thank heavens it is only you Wendy, we believed it was Mother," John replied, coming back into Michael's room.

"Wendy, you r-really-y thin-n-nk I'd be a-a t-t-terrible Lost Boy?" Michael manages to whimper, as his bottom lip begins to quiver. Even though he had turned nine two months ago, he was sweet and innocent as ever, and was hurt easily.

"Oh Mikey, I just meant you two were being loud, and failed at being sneaky and quiet. But I believe Peter would be highly privileged to have a boy like you in his troupe," I reply as I wrap him in a hug and pull him into my lap as I sit on his bed.

"What about me, Wendy? Would I make a swell Lost Boy too?"

"Why, of course John! You could help strategize! You have gotten quite good at that," I tell him, and rub my fist on his head, to mess his hair up further.

"I believe you'd be the BEST EVER Lost Boy, Wendy!" my youngest brother exclaims.

"She'd be a Lost GIRL Michael. Not a Lost BOY," John corrects him.

I'm lost in the depths of my mind, in the depths of my imagination, thinking of what Michael just said. That is, until Michael shakes me from it.

"Come Wendy, let's go downstairs for breakfast before Mother and Father start wondering where we are."

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Errors? How'd ya like it?**

**faith, trust, and pixie dust,**

**Kyleigh :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! It's Kyleigh here! Just to let you know, I have NOT died in a hole, at least not yet. I know I haven't posted chapter two and I kinda went back on my promise to update, but I have been out of town for nearly the whole summer so far. I feel really bad about not updating. I am actually writing chapter 2 RIGHT NOW. It will be up by Friday, at the latest. I will probably post chapter three on Saturday or Sunday to make it up to you guys. **

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now), as Tigger would say!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV**

"Hey Pan! Where've ya been?!" Slightly asks as I walk into the hideout.

"I was just flyin' 'round the island is all. Get the others up. I think today's a good day for hunting. Do you know where Tink is?"

"I think she went over to Mermaid Lagoon. She didn't say why though."

"Alright, I'll be waitin' outside for you guys," I tell him as I walk out.

**BANG!** I hear the gunshot and burst out laughing. It's the funniest when Slightly wakes the Lost Boys up. I remember one time, at the old hideout, when he threw a rock at Cubby from the Twins' bunk, and all hell broke loose. Slightly comes running out of the hideout beig chased by Nibs, followed by the Twins, and then Cubby. They tackle Slightly while I roll on the ground laughing at Slightly's face. I can see Cubby raising his club, and I know Slightly's about to get really hurt.

"Attention!" I yell as Cubby's about to bring his club down on Slightly's back.

The boys jump up off of Slightly. Slightly is still on the ground, with his arms wrapped around his head to try and protect himself.

"Come on, get up already Slightly," I tell him, "Unless, of course, ya wanna stay here while the rest of us hunt," I add because I KNOW he won't pass up this hunt.

At this, Slightly jumps up off the ground and runs to the tree we now use for storage. We store all our weapons, except the ones we keep by our beds, our food, and other items in here. He is pulling out weapons and ammo left and right.

"Alright boys, grab your weapons and head out!" I order.

Cubby, of course, keeps his club, the Twins both get crossbows and three arrows each, Slightly gets a bow and six arrows, and I grab two more knives, and a musket, courtesy of a pirate I killed a few weeks ago.

"Alright, everyone head out! We're going to the clearing outside of The Indians' summer grounds! I'm going to fly above and scout it out!"

"Why Peter? There ain't a need anymore! Hook left, 'member?" Nibs says as I lift into the air.

"I-I know, Nibs. Just a habit. Plus, why walk when I can fly?"

Nibs nods in response and they start marching as I take off over the trees. As I'm flying, I hear my Lost Boys start to sing "Following the Leader", and I start to hum along with them until I reach a couple hundred feet from the clearing. Soon after, I hear the boys stop and I land in the clearing. A couple minutes later, I see Slightly's fox ears and a twig snap, it's probably Cubby's fault.

"Alright, get into your usual positions boys. Slightly and I are going to be in the trees and will signal if we see anything. Slightly, climb into that pine right behind ya. I'll be across from ya."

We've been waiting for nearly thirty-five minutes. I start to think about each of the boys' skills and skill levels. _Well, Slightly's one of the stealthiest here, Nibs has a great sense of sight and hearing, the Twins are smart, Cubby's, well, he's Cubby, and Tootle's quiet and patient. TOOTLES! Where is he?! _I look around my position to find something to throw a Slightly to get his attention when I hear a loud **SMACK!** One of the Twins has fell a deer. I hadn't noticed it in my panic. We all come out of our hiding places towards the deer. It's a large and strong buck.

"Has anyone seen Tootles? Do any of ya guys know where he is?" I ask all the boys.

The twins answer me, "No. I didn't see him outside when Slightly woke us up."

"Alright, well, the hunt's over since we got this big of a kill. I'll see y'all when ya get back to the hideout. I'm gonna find Tootles."

When I get back to the hideout, Tootles is running around like a crazy person, looking in trees, behind the boulder near the hideout, UNDER rocks _I never said he was very smart_, and in the stream that was twenty feet from the hideout.

"Tootles! What in Neverland are ya doing?!" I yell as he passes me for the seventh time.

"Not now Peter! I'm looking for you and the Lost Bo- WAIT A MINUTE! PETER! I was lookin' for ya! Where'd y'all go?! I thought somethin' happened!"

_Tootles NEVER talks. I guess we kinda scared him by not bein' here._

"We went on a hunt without ya. One of the Twins fell a buck. I thought Murphy the bear had gotten ya on the way there. But no, you were runnin' 'round here like a chicken with its head cut off," I reply cooly.

"Whatever, Pan. I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to sleep early this morning. I guess I couldn't wake up."

"Why couldn't ya go to sleep last night, Tootles?"

"I had a bad dream 'bout- never mind."

"What? What was it about?"

"Wendy… and, um… Hook," he replied.

**A/N:** **YAY! I kept my promise to y'all that I would have it up by Friday! It's Wednesday! I think I might post chapter 3 by Saturday, IF I get some reviews. So, Comments, Reviews, Errors, etc. Was it too short? Would y'all like a longer chapter? If you have a specific question, just PM me! BTW, I will be out of town next week, so I may not be able to get wifi to post next week, after that, I start volunteering Mon-Fri 8-5 at my zoo for 3 weeks. I'll be super busy, so please don't get mad!**

**As always, Peace, Love, and Pixie Dust,**

**Kyleigh**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so incredibly sorry for updating so late. I was working at the zoo for the past 3 wks. I'm working on this story, and on a Labyrinth story. Peace, Love, and Pixie Dust,**

**Kyleigh**

It has been a very uneventful morning so far. It is silent, too silent for me to concentrate on writing and drawing about Neverland. I lacked inspiration. John and Michael are no where in the house. I've looked everywhere. I step out onto the front porch, and instantly hear wood smashing against wood. I immediately know who, and what it is. It's my pesky little brothers in the backyard, reenacting Hook and Peter's battle on the Jolly Roger. I used to dream that Peter was fighting him for me. It was a novel idea, but can't a girl dream?

"Hey Captain Hook and Peter Pan!" I yell to them as I walk to the back yard.

"Hello Wendy! Do ya wanna be Mr. Tick Tock? You'll have the bestest job EVER! You'll get to eat up John-whoops! I mean Captain Hook!" Micheal called back, pausing the reenactment for a moment.

Eh, what the heck?! I've been missing playing with my brothers! I've holed myself up in my room, constantly writing or drawing.

"Alright! Give me a minute though! I've gotta go get something first!" I call behind me as I rush into the house.

When I come out, Michael starts laughing his head off as he sees what I'm doing. John isn't laughing, but has a huge grin on his face. I'm swinging my father's pocket watch in front of my face, and cross my eyes. This was going to be the best reenactment of anything, on the history of England! I think I play Tick-Tock accurately. John is Hook, naturally because he was the eldest boy. Michael is terrific playing as Peter.

When we had returned from Neverland, I developed characteristics of a tomboy. I hadn't really minded getting a little dirty before, but now I seek out games that my brothers and my male counterparts would play. Which are typically dirty, sporty, and adventurous games. But I act like a dignified coming-of-age lady at parties, and in front of my parents, teachers, and elders. This has resulted in me having very few female friends.

Claire McClellan is my girl best friend. We talk to each other about everything from the night's homework, to boys. We constantly talk about the girls in our grade, like how to get on their nerves and what they'd say about us behind our backs. We are spies for each other. None of the girls know that we're best friends. We keep it a secret. Except from our two other best friends, Ben McCann and Caleb Bornes, who are the best friends a girl could ask for. They are my friends, and honestly, they are just as great as the elfish boy I met four years ago, maybe even a little better.

Oh how I miss his auburn hair and how it glows red when the light catches it. And I miss his bright smile. I even miss Tinkerbelle. If I ever see her again, I'll try real hard to be friends with her. I miss him, but I don't love him like you may think. I have had two boyfriends in the past year, and they were great, I just don't want a relationship anymore, because it means I would grow up.


	5. 2nd Author's Note

Hey guys! It's Kyleigh here! I am a MILLION TIMES sorry for jot posting in over a month, but I just started high school, travel softball, basketball, and softball for my school. I'll try as hard as possible to have a chapter put up by this weekend or next weekend. I would love to hear from you guys. If you want to suggest something, or just wanna talk, I'd love to!

Peace, Love, and Pixie Dust,

Kyleigh Bug


End file.
